


The Moon of My Chat

by AgeofCipher



Category: elentori - Fandom
Genre: Elentori, Moon Moon - Freeform, Moonight, Other, This was written for the thirsty fans of the 7/15/16 Elentori stream, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/AgeofCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moobot has something very special planned for his love, Nightbot. Will Nightbot be pleasantly surprised or will the relationship fall to pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon of My Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



Moobot was excited, but within his coding he was also nervous, very nervous. He'd already planned out his romantic evening with Nightbot, he'd planned and replanned, and planned again after that. He'd also asked Grandaddybot, the nickname for Shadow, Nightbot's parent, for their son's hand, which they'd agreed to, although not without a warning. "If you make my bot cry, I'll decode you."

All Moobot needed now was to not fuck up, to pop the question and have a smooth night. He'd programmed a world with a white gazebo under a sky full of shooting stars, and small glowing orbs floated, drifting with the small breeze that he'd added. The table held all sorts of information he'd found from Twitch, and had made it look like a romantic dinner, something he and Nightbot had previously enjoyed.

Moobot ran a hand through his hair, and let out a sigh. 'Calm yourself Moobot, it's not going to be bad, it's going to be okay,' He told himself, switching a few lines of code so that he was in a formal casual kind of outfit. Seconds later, Nightbot came into view, managing to code himself into a dark blue dress, and his usual dark hair was longer, braided in a fishtail braid. A blush was bright across his face, and he crossed his arms and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Can we just get this meeting over with? We have a stream we should be attending," Nightbot said coldly, clearly uncomfortable in his dress.

Moobot crossed the short distance between him and Nightbot. He put one of his gloved hands to Nightbot's cheek, lifting his lover's face to look into his eyes, noticing the detail and work Nightbot had put into coding makeup onto himself. "No, no, you look beautiful either way Nightbot, whether you're coded or not, and I'll love you in any way possible," Moobot said, pressing his lips to his lover's, gently kissing him, short and sweet with as much affection as possible.

When he pulled away, Nightbot still had his eyes closed, breathing slowly and quietly, as if savoring the kiss, the time they shared behind the Twitch scenes until one of them was called to do chat work. "I don't know if we can keep doing this, Moon," Nightbot said, wincing as he said it, beads of water texture budding at his eyes. He let out a choked sob, and Moobot wiped the tears from his face.

"You can do it Night, my star, my love, because I'll be here with you," Moobot let go of his lover and fell to one knee, pulling out a small box, and Nightbot's eyes widened, a hand flying up to his face, holding back a gasp.

Opening the box, a small, glowing ring that matched the intensity of the sun was in the box, and it lit up Nightbot's eyes. "Nightbot, I know we're only code, but will you take this ring and promise yourself to me?" Moobot asked, smiling up at Nightbot and two stars collided, shattering into a bunch of soft, floating pieces of cloud.

Nightbot nodded, and Moobot slipped the ring on his finger. "I will," Nightbot said, and he pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him passionately under the show of stars above him, not afraid of the next command he'd have to carry out.


End file.
